Neon Newsies
by ducks-go-quack-00
Summary: Newsies, in the 80's. You all know what that means, Culture Club, fluro clothing, stone washed denim, care bears, cabbage patch kids and of course, the legend that is pacman!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

"_It's 6:30 am and here is WHAM! With their latest number one hit, 'Wake me up before you go-go'" _The radio alarm blared out as the opening lines of the latest hit started to play, it was soon cut short by a hand repeatedly hitting the offending machine. The boy had just dazed back off to sleep when a shout came from down the hall

"Aaron, hurry up…don't make me come in there, I will young man" Aaron rolled onto his back and blinked at the ceiling, about to close his eyes again he heard footsteps in the hall and quickly jumped out of bed, pulling his sheets and rug off in the process. The door creaked open and the face of his twin sister Lauren peeked inside the small crack that had been made

"mum says to be downstairs in five minutes or no breakfast"

"Laurie please, I'm a big boy, I don't need breakfast"

"ok, but don't go complaining to me at lunch about how hungry you are" and with that Lauren left the room and made her way downstairs. Aaron quickly pulled on his jeans and slipped a black t-shirt over his head, ran some gel through his hair, slipped on his high-tops and ran downstairs with his shoelaces still un-tied, tripping a bit halfway down the stairs.

Sliding into the kitchen he saw Lauren sitting at the island bench eating her cereal and sipping on a glass of orange juice, looking immaculate in her jelly shoes, white ¾ leggings with a hot pink mini over them and a white tank top, plastic bangles of every colour up her arms and her brown hair tied back in a high pony tail. He then looked to his mother, who was giving him that look that just screamed 'I am not amused young man', deciding that talking would end with a bad result, Aaron sat down at the bench and got himself a bowl of cereal, the kitchen was silent for the next 15 minutes until their mother declared that she was off to work and for the two to lock up before they leave. After finishing her breakfast Lauren got up and put the radio on

"Ohmigawd, I _love _this song" she squealed as she turned it up and then went to wash her dishes, and then Aarons as he put his bowl in the sink.

"Is this burning, an eternal flame" Lauren sang as Aaron rolled his eyes

"Ok Laurie, I love you and all, you're my only sibling to get me through adolescence, but please enough with the singing, we have to go to school" and with that he turned the radio off, picked up his school bag and walked out to his car, grabbing his jacket on the way. Soon followed by Lauren kind of skipping, kind of walking to the car with her books in her arms.

"First stop, Spot" Aaron said as they pulled out of the driveway and made their way to their friends' house to pick him up for school.

------------------------

A/N: Ok I know its short, but I need girl characters before I can go any further, so if you want to submit a character e-mail me, the address is in my profile. Also I know Lauren seems like a Mary-Sue, but she's not, I just need to show a huge contrast between her being all bubbly and happy to Aaron who is more rock and roll.

-Stacey


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, I do not own any other characters apart from parents and Lauren, I do not own any bands that a named in this story, I do not own the Brady Bunch, I do not own any movies mentioned in this story, I do not even own a AC/DC t-shit like Spot does. All of these belong to their designated owner and that is not me. Wow that was the most depressing thing I've ever had to write. Also, there are some Friends quotes in here, I don't own them either, I wish I was that witty, but in truth, I'm just not.

**Chapter 2.**

Spot looked around his room, posters of AC/DC and Led Zeppelin adorned his walls. Apart from that his carpet was white like his walls, he felt like he was living in a hospital, but it was what his mum thought fashionable and it is her house after all, at least it was better than his dads trailer, you see his parents split just before his seventh birthday because his dad had cheated on his mum, Spot never forgave his dad and only went to see him when forced.

A car horn sounded and Spot took one last look at himself in the long mirror on the back of his door, which was also white, black denim jeans, check, AC/DC shirt, also black, check, leather jacket, check. With that he ran out to the car, he got in saw Aarons school bag on the floor and Lauren holding hers

"Damnit" Spot got out of the car, ran back into the house and into his room to find his school books. After five minutes of looking he ran back out to the car

"Ok I'm good this time, sorry 'bout that, school books, check"

"you have a checklist Spot" Lauren smiled at him from the passenger seat, giggling slightly

"Shuddup Laurie, it's not so much a checklist more a get me out the door on time list"

"Ok, whatever you say Spot"

"How did we get to calling him Spot anyways" Aaron asked changing the direction of the conversation. The car was silent for a few minutes apart from the guy on the radio reading out the weather

"oh yeah, we called him Spot the first time when we were all about 10 years old because of a small mole he has on his ankle" Lauren informed the car as Spot rolled his eyes, Aaron chuckled

"Oh yeah, moley moley moley boy"

"It was not a mole, it was a freckle" Spot protested

"Keep your eyes on the road, and Spot nobody is perfect so deal with it at least we didn't call you dot, because that would be worse, its feminine" Lauren smiled

"Yes mum" the two boys groaned as Lauren turned red and sunk into her seat

"At least I don't get called Mush"

"Hey we vowed never to use that name again" Aaron protested

"Well I've decided something, you call me Spot, I call you Mush"

"Fine" Mush agreed in defeat "whose house next" he then asked

"Lets go get Sammy, because you two boys are boring and I need a girl to talk to" Lauren protested

"Fine, but only if I can sit in the front" Spot bartered

"Fine by me" Lauren replied as the car turned down Sammy's' street.

Samantha, or Sammy as she was more commonly known around the school, was sitting in the family room of her house, re-reading her favourite classic, Little Women by Louisa May Alcott. Apart from her passion for reading Sammy was also well known for her amazing knowledge of music, it was because of this she got a job at the local record store. Sammy had just finished the tenth chapter when she heard the car horn sound outside, marking her page, she put the book in her book bag, and made her way outside where she saw Laurie and Spot switching places in the car, she ran up to Laurie and gave her a hug and pouted at her while attempting to hide a laugh about Spot moving to the front.

"Spot I have to say I feel rather insulted that you wish to sit in the front and not in the back with us girls" Sammy smiled

"I do not intend to be a chuffer Sammy, so Spot unfortunately has to sit in the front so I don't look stupid" Mush informed her with a smile "Happy Monday by the way"

"You too Aaron" Sammy smiled hugging him, seat and all, from the back

"Last stop Race's house" said Spot

"And then finally this morning will end and school shall start" Laurie sighed.

The car was silent for a little while apart from the songs on the radio until Sammy asked the car

"So, anyone read any good books lately" this was met by a groan from the front

"Sammy, your great, really you are, but we don't really like reading, unless it's a car magazine" Spot replied turning to face the two in the back, Sammy just rolled her eyes

"What about you Aaron?"

"Ah, we're calling him Mush again Sammy" Spot corrected her

"May I ask why?"

"Because he insists on calling me Spot"

"But we all call you Spot"

"Yeah but dear little Laurie here"

"Hey don't pick on me 'cause I'm short" Laurie shot in, Spot rolled his eyes

"Laurie here just had to remind him of how the name started"

"Hey, Mush was the one who asked, and who am I to withhold information from my one and only brother"

"Wouldn't have hurt this time" Mush muttered

"Well you have to tell me these things brother dearest" Laurie smiled "look we're here"

Race as he was known to almost everyone for holding the annual horse racing betting system in the school, was sitting in the kitchen drinking the last of his apple juice and listening to his WHAM! tape on his new walkman. Amongst some of the kids at school he was a known legend as he had crashed the stage at the last WHAM! concert and George Michael actually touched him. He heard the car pull into the driveway, put down his now empty glass, grabbed his bag and walked out of the door, waving goodbye to his mother on the way, and having to go back to kiss her goodbye.

"Omigod, it's the pants George Michael touched" Laurie screamed as she saw Race surface from the house, he gave a little wave salute thing to the group in the car as Laurie moved over to make way for him.

"Hey guys" he said as he took his seat and turned to find Laurie's face inches from his with the biggest grin ever

"You, Anthony Guy Higgins, are my hero" she smiled

"Yeah, I still can't believe you let George Michael slap your butt" Spot laughed from the front

"Don't listen to him he's just jealous, you have to let me touch the spot again"

"Laurie you have passed the line over crazy, you're so far past it…the line is a dot to you Laurie" Spot informed the crazy girl

"Hey, she may be crazy, but do you have girls all over you asking if they can touch your butt Spot, great chick magnet"

"Dude that's my sister you're talking about, please" Mush said with disgust, Laurie and Race just smiled.

As they arrived at school, the group met up with Jack and Josephina in the parking lot.

"Race, why do you insist on wearing those pants, isn't the fact that you crashed the stage at a Wham concert bad enough" Jack said looking the group up and down. Jack unlike the rest of the group, was a senior, he had met the group through summer camp when they were 9 and he 10. They instantly hit off over the same love for the Brady Bunch, though none of them will admit it now, apart from Laurie possibly. Josephina, 16 going on 17, was the youngest of the group by a exactly a month. She was very bubbly person and full of energy. She was a strong member of the photography club, taking photos at every possible moment, she was a bit of a punk and occasionally found the acts of Race and Laurie a bit sickening, but she loved them the same anyways.

The group made their way up to the school with the rush of other students and made their way to homeroom.

A/N. I hope that was a bit longer for you, this was pretty much just a get to know the characters sorta chapter, I still need a few more girl characters, they wont play a huge role in the group but more so, friends in classes, girlfriends, friends at parties etc. so please for my sake (and yours, I'm bad at making up characters) send them in. Also shout outs to Maddiecake, LadyDaphne, xoborogrlxo and nEwSiEsIsLiFe for being great reviewers.

-Stacey


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

The group walked into the school and made their way to their lockers

"So what should we all do this weekend" questioned Josephina

"Jo, it's Monday morning" Spot started

"Just another manic Monday" Laurie sang "oops, go on" Spot chuckled a little before continuing

"So as I was saying, it's Monday morning, the weekend has just finished, and you're talking about what we should do this weekend"

"And" Josephina said trying to get a further explanation out of him

"I dunno, it just seems a bit early to be organising what we should do on the weekend"

"You could all come over to our house for a sleepover" Laurie said smiling

"Woah, Laurie what are we like 7" Mush laughed

"It was just a suggestion, and the thing is if you do come to hang out you always end us sleeping over so really, just saying come for a sleepover sound like a nice change yet we do nothing different" Laurie explained to a group of blank faces, she rolled her eyes "just forget I said anything, it made sense to me"

"Aw, Laurie, it's not your fault you babble on about stuff that's just too out of it for us to understand" Race said putting his arms around her shoulders as she got her final books out of her locker for the first 2 periods, Laurie turned her head and gave Race her best puppy dog eyes

"I know, it just really hurts when you don't get it" she joked giving him a big hug as the bell rang signalling home room, the group split their ways. Race, Laurie and Sammy in room S24, Mush, Spot and Jo in E31 and Jack off by himself in M18.

S24

As the three walked through the door a group of girls came up to Race

"Please oh please oh please may we touch your butt" one with brown wavy hair asked, Race smirked and leaned over to Sammy and Laurie and whispered

"And so it begins" Sammy shook her head and Laurie gazed at the desk Race was sitting on

"It's almost as if George Michael is touching the desk" she sighed

"Laurie, don't you think your, how should I put this, fascination with George Michael is getting out of hand"

"No, I don't think I'm that fascinated by him"

"Then don't you think you obsession with Race's pants is getting out of hand then"

"Well, maybe, but you have to admit, he is the only one who could pull them off, Jack would just look silly in them" Laurie sighed

"Oh, my, God, Laurie" Sammy said pulling her away from the crowd of girls around Race by the arm "you like Race" the look on Laurie's face was as if the thought had only just struck her

"It all makes sense now, the hugs, sitting next to him, the fascination with the pants, and touching them" Laurie looked from Sammy to Race and back to Sammy again "I always thought you two were just close friends, almost like brother and sister, but this, this is something else"

"How do you know all this Sammy when I don't?"

"Laurie, what if he likes you back, but he's just shy and it's all a façade, and he likes you" Laurie raised an eyebrow "He wants to kiss you, he wants to hug you, he wants to love you" Sammy said dancing around Laurie

"Who wants to love who?" Race asked coming up from behind

"Um, Bumlets, he has a bit of a crush on our Laurie here" Sammy lied as Laurie rolled her eyes

"He does doesnt he" Race gasped "it's all so obvious now"

"Really" Sammy said raising an eyebrow

"No, I just wanted to be included" Race said hanging his head.

E31

Josephina, Mush and Spot walked into E31

"So nice of you to join us" Ms. Jones their teacher said looking up from her desk

"Yeah, sorry bout that, we um" Spot fumbled "We don't have a good story but at least we're not lying to you"

"That's true Mr. Conlon"

"So, Mush, this sleepover Laurie has proposed, what's the chances of it happening, or am I gonna have to find a party for us to go to" Spot said

"He really is a cocky one isnt he" Jo remarked

"What makes you say that Jo" Spot asked slightly offended by his friends remark, even if it was slightly true

"I quote, or am _I_ gonna have to find a party for us to go to, it sounded like you think we're incapable of a social life"

"Oh come on you know what I mean Jo"

"Mush back me up here"

"It kinda did man, and why must everyone call me Mush, why not only Spot"

"Well, we all call him Spot so why cant we all call you Mush"

"And know what else I've noticed"

"What Mush"

"It's only us guys who get these silly nick names; you girls just get abbreviations of your names"

"Actually Jack just gets called Jack"

"Not helping Spot"

"Hey, you just called me cocky"

"I did not"

"Well you backed Jo up, same diff"

"It is not the same diff, completely different"

"Fight, fight, fight" Jo started to chant laughing, the two boys cornered her

"Jo, you are the one who started this"

"Actually Spot you are you were the one with the cocky remark". While this little debate Mush was searching his jean pockets for anything that would serve as a distraction and stop the debate

"Hey look a Pixie Stick" he said pulling one out of his pocket

"Can I have it?" asked Jo

"Only if you promise to stop tormenting Spot" Jo nodded in reply, now sitting demurely on a chair, waiting for her candy like a five year old.

"Thanks man" Spot said

"Anytime man" Mush replied patting Spot on the back "We all know girls bite when they get into fights, best to leave some things alone"

"Hey, know what I just figured out" Jo said sucking on her Pixie Stick

"What?" Mush asked

"Well you know how we're in E31"

"Yeah"

"Well, know what it stands for"

"What"

"English level 3 room 1"

"How on earth did you figure that one out" Spot asked

"Well think about it, we are in the first English room, on the third floor, so E for English 3 for level 3 and 1 for room 1, duh"

"The girl is right Spot"

"Thank you Mush"

M18

'_Wow I'm bored' _Jack yawned thinking to himself _'and pretty tired too' _A new girl walked into the room _'damn, new girl looks good, wonder where she came from' _Jack got up and made his way over to strike up a conversation.

Period 1, History

**OMG how boring can this subject get **Laurie scribbled on a piece of paper and passed it onto Race

**At least your good at it, I'm failing, let's just say dads not very happy **Race scribbled back

**Come on I said I would tutor you**

**Please you wanna charge me**

**Hey the kids across the road moved out, therefore my babysitting job is gone and I have no way of gaining money**

**So you abuse the friendship rights**

**The what?**

**You know like…helping your friends out when they need it and not expecting anything in return**

**Please, you took Spot to the WHAM! concert over me**

**And…**

**Spot doesn't even like them**

**It seemed like a good idea at the time**

**Well I, unlike Spot would have crashed the stage with you**

**Really**

**Well no, cause I like to stay for the whole concert**

**Ah see Spot left when I got kicked out**

**Yeah only cause he was probably planning to since he walked in **

**Suddup**

**I don't believe I am talking Race**

**You know what I mean, anyways, can you tutor me or not**

**Fine, how's after school for you?**

**Great, thanks babe**

**Did you just call me babe?**

**Read it and weep**

"What are you two doing" Sammy whispered leaned over

"Nothing, just finding a date for Laurie to tutor me in History" Race replied, Sammy pulled out a piece of paper from her note book and quickly scribbled something then folded it neatly and handed it to Laurie

**OMG your first date, I _have _to be maid of honour at your wedding**

**oxox Sammy.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N: Happy National Newsies Day!!! Well there it is chapter 3 (I don't think I've ever written a story that has gone past chapter 2). Disclaimer stays as the same, sorry about the long wait for this, but unfortunately all updates will probably be this far apart (and longer when I go back to school year 12 wish me luck). Anyways, a shout out to my 4 ever faithful reviewers Maddiecake, LadyDaphne, xoborogrlxo and nEwSiEsIsLiFe, your reviews really make my day and huggles to you all for it.

-Stacey


End file.
